guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Common scams
Archived discussion /Archive 1 - all discussion through the end of 2008 Accounts younger then 24 hours can not trade? Sorry for the maybe confusing title, but i hope you got the idea, It seems a anon added this to the article "Also, any new Guild Wars account has to be active for a period of 24 hours before they can trade, pick up any dropped items." Now from what i can guess, this would be aimed at goldsellers or people like that, however i have never heard of this "rule" before,The one thin i do know that Anet has done against goldsellers is that trail accounts ( which i believe aren't even given out anymore) have restrictions on them,so they can not trade,They can still pick up items and the items will still be on that account if the person buys the game and chooses to "upgrade" that account, but i have never heard of a 24 hour limit thing.So is this true,or what?Maybe someone hat just bought GW can confirm? PS. It seems this page is pretty big, as its warning me about that, maybe we should archive some post here?Ones discussing no longer doable scams are good candidates ( like 10G instead of 10K) Durga Dido 20:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :I did hear something about that (only hearsay), but without the not-being-able-to-pick-up-stuff part. I think it was on the "official" (/rofl) wiki... King Neoterikos 21:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::It is true, I have experienced this myself on a new account I made a month ago. The reason is that gold sellers can buy legitimate accounts online with fake credit cards, and the 24 hour wait makes sure that Anet can find and cancel these accounts before they can do damage. --◄mendel► 05:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Im hoping only the part about not being able to trade is true and not the part about not being able to pick up stuff, because that would be stupid -_-. Durga Dido 16:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It prevents you from dropping items in explorable areas and picking up dropped items from other players. --JonTheMon 17:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Elaborating slightly on Jon's point, I believe you are unable to pick up unassigned drops - you can still pick up any loot that is assigned to you. —Dr Ishmael 17:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Does it seem like people are scamming less now? It does to me. It seems like through most of the game's life, I saw people standing around in towns and running scams constantly. Often obvious ones like the Monastery Credit thing, and ones that don't don't fetch much gold at that, like selling parchment for 10g over what it costs to make with 5 wood and 20g. Is there a shortage of noobs at this late stage of the game's life to fall for these things? Or is it more likely that lame scammers are moving on to troll other virtual worlds? Or neither, I've just become blind to it?--Srinivassa 22:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I'd say it's a combination of all of those,obviously when the game was new a great share of the players didn't know enough,also the wiki and forums had less information on them to help players.The scammers know that there are less people to fool so they don't try as often any more,also the reward does not outweight the cost right now,with that i mean, the scammer would have to spend more time trying to catch a victim now because the players are better informed or can get information faster/better,i would say that the chances of getting caught now are also greater,there are more people to see you try to fool the newbies and they will report you,It is much easier to report now too.Finally I would say you are more likely to not be paying that much attention to the chat because,now we have heroes and better henchies so you don't HAVE to spend time in a town trying to get a group, you also most likely have the weapons and items you want so your probably not paying attention to the chat for that either.So I would say you are not blind to it, you just don't pay that much attention to it anymore. Durga Dido 22:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I must be one of the few people who leaves all the chat channels open, and I still see some mischievous deeds every day... however, these days they are mostly account buyers/sellers, instead of other scams like overpriced mats/not-so-rare items etc. I know that inaccurate PC is commonplace, so the "true" prices of things is usually different than advertised, but I don't consider that a scam since it's usually not worth the trouble to professionally sell your stuff, at least for the common player. Thus I don't cry foul when I see a 15^50 inscrip for 10k - that may be less than what the person originally paid for it, etc. ::As to Monastary Credit etc. things, while I personally consider that a scam, it is also barely worth troubling about because not that many people understand the value of Superior Salvage Kits (and so they will argue you to death over it), and the Monastary Credit itself is only worth 100g... (T/ ) 04:16, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Wouldn't there need to be some remnants of "an actual Economy" left in order to really motivate these scammers into making new scams? I put forth the theory that most scammers just rolled Perma SF's instead b/c it requires less Effort than Fraud :D --'ilr' (8,Jan.'09) When I first started doing VSF, I thought that every second perma would leave and let the enemies swarm us while we were collecting our loot from the ending chest for the luls. Things have been supprisingly cool though, if they mess up and let the enemies hit the group everyone i had was willing to stay and try again so we dont get cheated out our drops and possibility of getting the oh so prestigous Voltaic Spear. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.68.14.196 ( ) . :Money is a lot easier to come by now. If in the time it takes to scam someone out of 1k, you would only have made 500g by other means, that can be tempting to some people. If now you could have made 2k in the same amount of time, spending the time to scam someone out of 1k instead is a lot less appealing. Quizzical 05:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Reorganization of Common Item Scam Section In order to make it easier for newer players to learn how to protect themselves, I've reorganized the item scam section; the actual advice was obscured by the number of details. I have not removed any of the original entries. * I have categorized each caution into one of eight categories; * I have rephrased a few individual comments to fit the categorization and to emphasize the cautionary lesson. I think this advice-first emphasis shows that we probably have too many examples. If this article is meant to be brief (compared to the main article chock-full of details), I think we can remove or combine some. If people like the current direction, I'll take another stab at consolidation. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:25, September 9, 2009 (UTC) About the minipet section I'm having trouble finding a way to re-word a sentence to accurately state the truth about minis and "gifts." The article states that: "They do not come from any Gifts, including Wintersday Gifts or Winter Gifts. " This was written prior to the introduction of Gifts of the Traveler. Help? The Black Leach 18:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Seems more acurate now, updated with "Only 3 minipets are available from gifts. The only gift to produce a minipet is Gift of the Traveler, no other gifts can produce a minipet, including Wintersday Gifts and Winter Gifts." Venom20 18:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The article states "Never believe someone when they tell you the item they are selling you is worth the merchant value shown in trade window. Some people will try to trade you an item that says "value:XXXgold" rather than giving you the gold you are asking for an item. This is a scam because the item in trade window, if stackable, shows the merchant value of the whole stack of items that person is holding, not just the one they are trading you". Is this out of date? Because I've never observed this to happen. And I just tested it myself in a trade, and a single charr carving coming from a stack showed a value of 3 gold. Is there some other way to get this phenomenon to happen, or is it no longer true and should thus be removed? Ailina 00:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hah, nice. They fixed it. Updating article in three... two... one... --Vipermagi 00:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Beggars I don't really like the idea of discouraging generosity. 01:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Uh... are you serious? If you give to a beggar in GW, you're not being generous, you're being conned. —Dr Ishmael 02:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I really don't like the idea of encouraging people to sit in an outpost all day long spamming "need money plz" instead of just getting some themselves. A F K is pro-'[[w:Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance|'AWA]]! 12:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. Being generous is asking only half the price of something, or giving something free, or the reverse, giving much more money than the other player had asked. I've done them all, in several different situations, but never have I given someone that was begging for money anything.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC)